


Moving On

by xmyp



Series: Good Morning Series [2]
Category: SS501
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Good Morning." Hyunjoong works on moving on with the help of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/AN: Slash in the making, will probably have it's own sequel... one day.

Youngsaeng steps cautiously into the darkened apartment, frowning at the lack of light or noise that greets him.  
  
“Joongie?” He calls into the home, stepping into the living room, bending to examine dishes on the table. They didn’t look as old as he expected them to. He smiled slightly, taking it as a sign that the other had been taking better care of himself lately.   
  
He picks up what he can and carries it to the kitchen, delivering the plates to the sink and running water over them before stepping away, walking to the bedroom. He knocks on the door softly, not expecting an answer. When he doesn’t get one, he pushes the door open, peering in, not surprised to find his leader in the bed, curled around a pillow. He moves to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.   
  
His heart aches as he watches the other’s hands clench the pillow, quiet whimpers sounding in time. His eyes drift up to Hyunjoong’s face. He brushes his fingers over a furrowed brow, the elder stirring slightly as he mumbles a drowsy “Min”. Youngsaeng frowns again, pulling his hand away just as the other cracks his eyes open.   
  
“Saengie?”   
  
Youngsaeng nods. “I came to check on you.”  
  
“You didn’t have to.” Hyunjoong rubs his eyes sleepily.   
  
“I haven’t heard from you in a few days. I got worried.” His soft voice barely registered to Hyunjoong.   
  
Hyunjoong smiled softly, propping himself up and taking Youngsaeng’s hand in his. “You didn’t have to do that either. I’m fine.”  
  
The younger one looks down at their joined hands. “Ne, I know you say that,” he says with a sigh.   
  
Hyunjoong releases his hand, sitting up fully. “Mian... I didn’t mean...”  
  
Youngsaeng looks away then back at him with a sad smile. “Ani...”   
  
They sit silently for a moment before a hand at the back of Youngsaeng’s neck startles him into awareness again. He doesn’t have time to question it before he’s being pulled forward, soft lips pressing against his chastely. The other pulls away after a moment, pressing his forehead against his. “Stay with me?”  
  
Youngsaeng looks away again. “I don’t think I should.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“What are we?”   
  
The hand at his neck drops down his back. “We...” Hyunjoong sighs. “We’re friends.”  
  
“Friends don’t kiss.”  
  
“I thought that since--”  
  
Youngsaeng cuts him off with another soft kiss. “Don’t force yourself.” Youngsaeng stands and moves to the door, “I’ll clean up a little bit before I leave. Do you want me to cook you anything?”  
  
Hyunjoong waves dismissively. “Ani, you don’t have to do anything.”  
  
Youngsaeng glances back over his shoulder with a smile. “I want to.” Then he wrinkled his nose. “In the meantime you should take a shower.”  
  
“Yah! I took one earlier.” Hyunjoong shouted at him.   
  
“Then give me your sheets so I can wash them.”  
  
Hyunjoong leans down to sniff the sheets before dragging himself out of bed, pulling the sheets off and piling them up and taking them to the laundry room, where the other had already started the washer. He reached around Youngsaeng, depositing the dirty sheets to the washer, earning himself a deep disapproving sigh. “What?”  
  
“You can’t just throw them in there like that.”  
  
Hyunjoong smiled mischievously. “Show me then.” He stepped behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around the small waist, resting his chin on Youngsaeng’s shoulder.   
  
Youngsaeng chose not to comment, instead arranging the sheets and then closing the top to the washer. “Did you learn anything?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Let go.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Hyunjoong let out a breath, gently turning the other around to face him. “Why?”  
  
Youngsaeng puts his hands on either side of the leader’s face. “You’re forcing yourself.”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
Youngsaeng looks down, “I know you still think about him...”  
  
Hyunjoong’s expression becomes downcast. “I’ll never stop...But that doesn’t mean I can’t think about you too.”  
  
“You talk about him in your sleep.”  
  
“Saeng... what do you want me to say? I miss him.”  
  
“Miss him! That’s fine! Just don’t act like you’re okay when you’re not.” He pulls away. “Don’t act like you want me when you just want comfort.”  
  
Hyunjoong grabs his wrist. “Youngsaeng...”  
  
The man in question looks at him with a small smile. “It’s okay. I can wait.”  
  
“What if I never...”  
  
“Then you never.” Youngsaeng links their hands together again, shaking the leader’s arm. “Now come help me clean. And open some blinds. It’s too dark in here.”  
  
Hyunjoong nods, following the other to the kitchen. He silently decided to himself that, though it would be difficult, he would officially try to move past the grief of losing his lover and work on loving someone else. With a glance to Youngsaeng who was busy washing the dishes, and a small smile to himself, he thought that maybe that wouldn’t be as hard as it seemed.


End file.
